Dos cosas, sangresucia
by inmaa
Summary: No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías, pero no paraba de sentir los ojos de Granger clavados en mi nuca. Esta historia está en contra de la relación DRACO/HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**NdA: todos los personajes son de Rowling y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por este fic**

No sabia si eran imaginaciones mías, pero no paraba de sentir los ojos de Granger clavados en mi nuca. En pociones Snape casi me quita cinco puntos por enseñar una poción roja como la sangre en vez de la azul celeste que me habían mandado. Pero no lo hizo, claro, porque yo era un Slytherin y Snape jamás le quitaría puntos a su propia casa, y mucho menos a mi, Draco Malfoy.

Luego, en el Gran Comedor, habría jurado que me había sonreído. Incluso tuve que ir corriendo a las mazmorras a cambiar el pantalón porque me había echado zumo de calabaza por encima por la impresión.

Eso no podía seguir así. Llevaba una semana con los nervios de punta. Ya no me salían los insultos con tanta naturalidad como antes. Por eso decidí acorralarla en un pasillo y mantener una conversación seria. Estaba seguro de que podría conseguirlo. Ella es una sangresucia, pero parecía más sensata que la comadreja. Y yo soy un Malfoy, no me acobardaría una sangre sucia.

_Eh, si tu, la sangresucia_grité.

No la había visto sola en todo el día. Al parecer la comadreja y el cara-rajada lo se le despegaban. Ahora yo venía de un entrenamiento de quidditch y estaba lleno de barro hasta las orejas. Obsequio de Goyle, como no, tendría que enseñarle a manejar mejor el bate. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, habría preferido enfrentarme a ella en un estado menos deplorable, pero era mejor que nada.

_¿Como me has llamado, Draco?

Vale, ¿porque la sangresucia me llamaba Draco. Era otra pregunta más que debería formularle antes de pasar otra noche más sin dormir.

_Dos cosas, sangresucia: uno, para ti soy Malfoy, no Draco. Y dos, te he llamado sangresucia, que es lo que eres.

_Deberías usar otro lenguaje, ¿o prefieres que yo te cierre la boca?_dijo la Granger, sonriendo de una manera que pretendía ser coqueta

Vale, pensé, me he perdido algo. ¿La sangresucia estaba intentando ligar conmigo?. No, debe de haber otra lectura para esto. TIENE que haber otra lectura para esto.

_Pe..pe..¿pero QUE DICES?

No esto tartamudeando, no puedo estar tartamudeando. Creo que esto ya no es una buena idea.

_Bueno, Draco, ¿que es lo que quieres?

Vale, la conversación parece que se orienta hacia donde me conviene. Eso me gusta.

_Quiero que me expliques por que llevas una semana sin parar de mirarme. Y quiero que me lo expliques ¡ya!. Mira, entiendo que tus ojos se dirijan a mi cuerpo, sé que soy irresistible pero ya me estas hartando, sangresucia.

_Sabes me gusta como me llamas. Ya sé que es un insulto, pero cuando tu me lo dices suena dulce.

Y no os vais a creer lo que intentó. ¡Intentó besarme!. Claro, yo hice lo más lógico, la empuje y me fui corriendo hacia las mazmorras. No porque le tuviera miedo a la sangresucia, claro. Por favor, ¡que soy un Malfoy! Fue para poder meditar detenidamente con mi compañeros (Pansy y Blaise) sobre la extraña actitud de la sangresucia.

Y ya en mi sala común le explique la situación a Pansy, (creo que Blaise estaba haciendo cosas de adultos con su nueva novia). Pero es mejor así, seguramente actuaría como un insensible ante mis preocupaciones, todo lo contrario que Pansy, ella era una chica madura, no se echaría a reír.

Y contra todo pronostico, Pansy se echó a reír

_jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer, jajaja

Yo más que enfadado estaba preocupado, ¡es que se iba a ahogar!, y eso no podía pasar, al menos no antes de que le ayudara a comprender el extraño comportamiento de la Granger.

_Pansy, relájate y explícame que le pasa a la sangresucia.

_Eso es muy sencillo Draco, jajajajaa

Vale, ahora ya no estaba preocupado, odio que no me cuenten las cosas, me hacen sentir que no sé nada.

_Pansy, solo te he dicho que te relajaras y me explicaras que le pasa a la sangresucia, y todavía no has hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

_Esta bien Draco, solo se me ocurren dos opciones, la primera es que el cara-rajada, la comadreja y la sangresucia te estén tendiendo una trampa._Me lo dijo muy seria, como muy segura, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, a mi nadie me tiende una trampa sin que yo me de cuenta.

_No, cuentame la segunda opción

_Vale, jajajaja

_Pansy, respira hondo y cuéntamelo, me estas poniendo de los nervios

_De acuerdo, la otra opción es que la sangresucia este enamorada de ti.

_NO, NO, NO, NO

Creo que espante a unos cuantos Slytherin's de primero, pero eso es irrelevante

_Vamos, Draco. Piensalo detenidamente. Tu eres guapo, rico y bastante perfecto. ¿Por que no se podría enamorar de ti?

_Si, tienes razón. De acuerdo, será divertido

_¿que? Draco, dime por favor que no estas pensando liarte con la sangresucia

_Por supuesto que no, Pansy. ¿por quien me has tomado?

_Vale, mejor. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Entonces me acerqué a Pansy, con esa sonrisa mía tan Slytherin y le susurré al oido:

_Pequeña serpiente, si te lo cuento no va ser una sorpresa. Solo te puedo decir a tu retorcida mente le va a gustar mucho.

Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar y me miró enfurruñada mientras me levantaba. Le di un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación. La noticia que me había dado Pansy me había sorprendido pero al momento se me ocurrió el movimiento perfecto.

Si esa Gryffindor quería jugar, ibamos a jugar. Todavía estaba resentido por ese puñetazo que la sangresucia me diera en tercero. ¡Es que casi me rompe la nariz!

Al día siguiente ya tenía lista la venganza perfecta.

Ya se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había entre la Granger y Weasley, bueno, realmente eran la pareja ideal, solía pensar irónicamente él.

_Me gustaría ver la cara de la comadreja al ver a su sangresucia medio en pelotas por el Gran Comedor.

Eso pensaba mientras salía del comedor hacia el vestíbulo y veía a la sangresucia esperándome, también recordé que tendría que darle las gracias a Blaise por darle el recado.

Parecía emocionada y el ya estaba aclarando la voz para lanzarle el discurso que tenía preparado, pero en cuanto ella me vio se colgó a mi cuello (y menos mal que no nos vio nadie) y me empujó hacía la habitación que estaba justo debajo de las escaleras del vestíbulo. No me dejó ni hablar y enseguida me dijo:

_Draco,yo sé que lo nuestro es imposible y ya estaba resignada a vivir sin ti, pero Pansy Parkinson me dijo que tu también estabas enamorada de mi, por eso vine.

Maldita Pansy, fue lo primero que pensé, no esperaba que se tomara tan a pecho no haberle contado mi plan, pero entonces sentí calor en el bolsillo y vi que era la moneda que habíamos hechizado Blaise y yo para que pudiera habisarme del momento en el que Potter y Weasley salían del Gran Comedor

_Maldición, ¡y tu todavía estas con toda la ropa!

No pude evitar decir eso y me arrepentí al momento. Entonces ella puso una cara como de comprender algo.

_Draco, lo nuestro es imposible, pero ahora estamos solos, y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras

Eso si que me sorprendió bastante, pero me acordé de Pansy y me acerqué a ella despació, ella cerró los ojos y yo le susurré al oído:

_Sangresucia

Me fui ha hablar con Pansy y le dejé muy claro que cualquier persona que intente desbaratar mis planes merece un castigo, y curiosamente Adrian estuvo una semana sin hablarle, pero seguro que no fue culpa mia...

Además, cada vez que miro a la sangresucia y veo su mirada de odio recuerdo lo genial que soy

**Espero que os haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la misma historia pero contada por Hermione**

_¿No te importa?

_Ya te lo he dicho Hermione, no me importa

_¿Estas seguro, Harry?

_¡Si!, que sea gay no significa que me gusten todos los chicos. Además, ¡es Malfoy!, es muy guapo y todo eso pero... ¡es Malfoy!

_No me mientas, Harry. Sé perfectamente que en el Gran Comedor no paras de mirarlo embobado.

_Te equivocas, seguramente estaría mirando a Zabini

_¡Te he dicho que no me mientas! Pero si dices que no te gusta, esta bien, ¡porque a mi si!

Después de esa conversación me fui a la biblioteca a realizar mi plan. Tenía que ir con mucho cuidado, él tenía que ver que me atraía, pero sin exagerar, que pensara que son imaginaciones suyas

(NdA: estos son desvaríos de las escritora, xD) Me pasé toda la tarde en la biblioteca y salí igual que entré.

_Bueno, tendré que improvisar

Estuve toda la semana, mandándole sonrisas, dejándole los deberes, etc... y yo cada vez lo veía más asustado. Pero el viernes, seguramente después de un entrenamiento de quidditch porque estaba cubierto de barro, me paró y habló conmigo. Yo estaba muy emocionada porque creía que se me iba a declarar, pero no, estaba en etapa de negación.

No pasa nada_me dije

Y seguí insinuandome, ¡no sabéis la alegría que me lleve cuando Pansy me contó que él estaba enamorado de mi! Pero yo, como soy tan inteligente ya sabía que lo nuestro era imposible y pensaba arrinconarlo en un pasillo para explicárselo y bueno...lo que surgiera. Pero no me dio tiempo porque Zabini me dio una carta :

_Querida sangresucia:_

_Tenemos que hablar. Te espero hoy cinco minutos antes de que se acabe la hora de la comida debajo de las escaleras que están en frente del Gran Comedor_

_D.M._

Pobrecito, el todavía piensa que lo nuestro puede funcionar. Bueno, tendré que hacerle ver que es imposible_pensé

Cinco minutos antes de que acabara la hora de la comida me presenté en el lugar indicado, y después de mi apareció él. Enseguida tiré de el y le ofrecí mi cuerpo a cambio de que me olvidara, pero parecía que eso no era lo que quería, y se fue de allí realmente enfadado.

Pero yo estaba muy contenta. Parecía que había comprendido que en esta vida no podremos estar juntos nunca. (NdA: cursiladas que me salen, xD) y me fui a clase de pociones.

Allí ya estaban Ron y Harry y vi como este último le lanzaba miradas de odio a Malfoy y como eran correspondidas. Entonces lo comprendí y no puede evitar gritarlo:

_¡Esto es un futuro Drarry!

Todos me miraron extrañados y Snape me quitó 5 puntos aunque tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal (así que Snape lee fanfiction, interesante..), pero yo ya tengo un nuevo reto:

_¡Voy a quitarle a Romilda Vane el título de Santa patrona del Drarry!

Más miradas extrañadas y otros cinco puntos menos

**No voy a hacer más capítulos, pero si otro fic sobre Harry y Draco a partir de este.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y no subió ni un céntimo mi economía después de subir este fic, que creo que no lo dije, xD**


End file.
